


Sweet As Sugar

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterIron Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Tony, Femslash, Food Fight, Food Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but no one actually sees, fem!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: This was, ahem, a very serious food fight. She and Toni were taking this very seriously.





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets!
> 
> For the prompt "Are we really gonna do this here?"

It had started as an innocent scuffle with a flirtatious flick of flour, had slipped through the classic youth fantasy of a food fight, and had now arrived with Toni pinned up against the cabinets with whipped cream sliding down her neck and Jamie doing her best to stop the descent with her tongue. 

“Fuck,” Toni moaned, tossing her head back on the cabinets again, even though she knew it would hurt. Maybe because she knew it would hurt. “Are we really gonna do this here?”

“Yes,” Jamie answered simply, sucking on Toni's neck until she damn near melted. “The rest of the team will be gone for another hour. Keep talking.”

Toni squirmed against Jamie's pin and chanted, “Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Not what I meant, doll,” Jamie chuckled along her collar, “But that'll do for now.” She quickly unbuttoned Toni's shirt and tossed it aside, moving to breasts lightly powdered with confectioner's sugar. Sweet and lovely and nothing like Toni, except for those wonderful times she was waking up in Jamie's arms. 

She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. Toni went so weak she almost slid off the countertop, and Jamie had to grip her thighs and spread them wider to stop them both from falling. She ran her thumbs into the holes in Toni's jeans, probably smearing bits of butter or melted chocolate, but that just meant she could lick Toni clean later. 

“Tell me what you want, babydoll,” she reminded her, low and hot against her girlfriend's skin.

Toni groaned, “More.”

Jamie scraped her teeth against the side of a breast. “More what?”

“ _Suck me._ ”

Jamie pulled up soft skin into her mouth, laving it with her tongue, bursting blood vessels and bringing up a red ring. 

“Not there,” Toni whined, wriggling. 

Jamie smirked, locked her teeth onto Toni's nipple and sucked her hard. Toni tugged her hair half out of her head as she came, and it was worth it, it was always worth it.

She released Toni slowly, peppering kisses along the rest of her chest. She pulled back, smoothed out Toni's jeans as best she could, then pushed her back against the cabinets. “Don't fall.”

“You're one to talk,” Toni muttered, heart barely into it. 

Jamie rolled her eyes and scooped up Toni's shirt, tucking in her arms and mostly fixing the collar. “Come on, kitten,” Jamie kissed her on the cheek, doing up the last of Toni's buttons. “Let's go upstairs and go again.”

The team billowed out of the elevator, cacophonous and chaotic. Natasha was surely the first to notice, but Sam was the first to exclaim in disgust. “ _Guys_! Gross!”

“Oh, get over it, flyboy,” Toni scoffed, tossing her hair. “We didn't leave any fluids.”

“What do you call this mess?” Steve scolded, gesturing at the wreck they'd made of the kitchen.

“I call that ...” Toni pursed her lips. “Tomorrow's problem.” She shrugged her shoulders with a great deal of pep and then slinked her arms around Jamie's waist. “I'm booked for the rest of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> And after a few more orgasms, they go back down to clean up their mess. And then back to the penthouse for a few more.
> 
> But ya know. Priorities.


End file.
